Arena
is the secondary antagonist of Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!, working with Etelgar to imprison the 10 Ultra Warriors. History Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Long ago, Arena was a resident of the peaceful Planet Zant. She was kidnapped by Etelgar and brainwashed into believing that her planet was destroyed by Ultraman Ginga, therefore setting up a goal to hunt every Heisei Ultra in existence as revenge and began to hate Ultras. When they made their stop in Ginga's Universe, both try to hunt Ginga and Victory but the two Ultra Warriors were rescued after Musashi Haruno slipped into their castle assisted UPG. Arena soon invaded their base and personally try to hunt the Ultra Warriors but the intervention of Shou's Victorium purifies her brainwashing, leaving the Etelgar's false memories intact. Etelgar re-brainwashes her again and Ultraman Zero took the fight. Once the two retreated, Arena broadcasted her threat to the public to surrender Ginga and Victory in exchange of the captured Ultra's lives. During that time, Ultraman Ginga Victory was newly formed and after UPG and Musashi invaded their Space-time castle, the captured Ultras were released. With others left behind, Ginga Victory and Cosmos confront Etelgar and managed to fully purify Arena from Etelgar's propaganda, allowing Cosmos to bring her to safety. In the aftermath of the battle, Arena thanked the UPG and Ultra Warriors as Musashi/Cosmos escort her home. Powers and Weapons * : A hand held mirror which she used to seal the Heisei Ultramen. **Sealing Ray: A golden ray that can be used to capture other beings, even the likes of Ultras. **Energy Blasts: The mirror is able fire blue energy blasts, Arena can also summon 9 mirror projections to fire a wave of energy blasts. ***Energy Ray: By combining the power of the projected mirrors with the central mirror, the central mirror can unleash a giant ray that is capable of shocking victims. **Deflection: The mirror is able to deflect shots from standard weaponry. **Mirror Transportation: A flash of gold light can be produced from the mirror, this can transport the wielder to another reflective surface. This is similar to Mirror Knight's Knight Mover ability. **Sight: The mirror can allow Arena to see wherever she wishes. *Space-time Castle: Arena and Etelgar resided in a space time castle. The castle, as it's name implies, can travel through space and time. *Teleportation: Arena can teleport to any place at will. When appearing a purple light will be emitted, this light is blue after she was purified from the darkness. *Energy Wave: Arena can puch down a group of people, by simpily swiping her hand. *Physical Ability: Arena is strong/skilled enough to fight the likes of Shou, Mana and Hikaru Raido. *Projections: Arena is able to create multiple projections of herself through unknown means. CeETuJbUsAAjzwP.jpg|Magical Mirror Arena Sealing Ray.gif|Sealing Ray Arena Energy Blasts Single.gif|Energy Blasts (single) Arena Energy Blasts Multi.gif|Energy Blasts (multi) Arena Energy Ray.gif|Energy Ray Arena Deflection.gif|Deflection Arena Transportation.gif|Mirror Transportation Arena Sight.png|Sight SPACE TIME CASTLE.jpeg|Space-time Castle Arena Teleportation P.png|Teleportation (evil) Arena Teleportation B.png|Teleportation (good) Arena Energy Wave.gif|Energy Wave Arena Projection.gif|Projections Gallery Arena's first appearance.png|Arena's first appearance c9838f991c30b0434e59fa644d04a4199f62185f.png img_13.jpeg CeETuJbUsAAjzwP.jpg Cq5t8HnVUAEbG_l.jpg e6cd0b68036456b740b4a9370f6f8bcf.jpg ugsm-arena.jpg ultra1005.jpg ultra1018.jpg b460c6bc-s.jpg 44623008a9a82eb89c34d45383f04865.jpg ginga10_02.png 142650463748169509178_P3160004.JPG Arena bids farewell to Hikaru.png|Arena bids farewell to Hikaru and others f088850c.jpg Arena waves hand.png|Arena waves goodbye to her friends B2Ew9cWCAAE7ScM.jpg 326f69c3e7e1b7ea21ce8dec955e3b52.jpg 779ab6620102c4539e79d92a2f088439.jpg B2EtQtnCYAAllCa.jpg C1FUrvKVEAAO-H-.jpg Trivia *She is portrayed by Arisa Komiya, who previously portrayed Yoko Usami in the 36th Super Sentai series "Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters". **Arena's relationship with Etelgar was ironic since both of their actors had portrayed characters that shown relationship with each others (Yoko Usami and Usada Lettuce) in the Go-Busters, and although Yoko-Usada's relationship is almost vitriolic, Arena-Etelgar is close due to sharing the same goal, although this is also because of Etelgar's brainwashing. Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Aliens Category:Allies